Of shedevils and heat explosions
by helaluvE
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's wedding. A song can say a lot. Klaine/Santana friendship.


Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: this is possibly the fluffiest, cheesiest most pointless thing I've ever written. I however enjoyed writing every word.

_**Of she-devils and heart explosion. **_

Kurt could barely see through the veil of tears. Was it possible to feel so much joy and not have your heart explode? Kurt figured it was possible since his heart was still beating in his chest. It was beating harder than ever and it seemed that he would never recover but it was still whole. He felt Blaine squeeze his hand and Kurt leaned a little bit farther onto his husbands shoulder.

Husband.

Blaine was his husband. The thought was almost too much to process.

Kurt swallowed and tried to wipe away the tears as his father shuffled awkwardly on the small stage. He felt that familiar warmth spread through his chest at the sight of his wonderful father but today, watching him mumble a speech about love and family while trying not to blush, the warmth was accompanied with an ache. The knowledge that his childhood really was over. It has been quite a long while since Kurt and Burt were everything to each other. Hell, it had been years since they had shared a home but Kurt never doubted, not for one second that he had the best Father in the world.

It hurt a little to move on. It didn't matter that his father was a phone call away or that the life he had built with Blaine in New York was everything he wanted and more. It still hurt.

As if sensing his sadness, Blaine leaned closer and pecked Kurt's cheek softly. He let the sensation was over him and sighed. Still sad but a lot better.

Blaine had always made things better.

"… To go through all of that and still have so much love to offer each other and people around them… well I find it amazing," his father was saying, his voice resounding proudly around the room. "I'm proud of you guys and I love you," Burt kept going and it was good thing Kurt was sitting down or he'd have fallen off his chair. It wasn't that his father was afraid of using those words; it was just something he always did in private.

"To the happy couple!" his father grinned and his eyes were suspiciously shimmering. Kurt got up quickly, not even hearing the applause around him as he made his way to Burt and simply launched himself on his father. They shared a long hug, a hug that only the Hummels were capable of and it was all either man needed. They broke apart long enough to include Blaine and soon, they were at it again. People around them were laughing and crying and cheering and Kurt felt that the memory of this moment will keep him happy until his last day.

Five minutes later, Kurt and Burt were on the dance floor while Rachel tearfully sang _Father and son_. Soon they were joined by other parent/children couples and Kurt smiled at his father.

"Thank you," he said.

Burt shrugged. "You deserve happiness, kid. I'm just happy for you," his voice was rough and Kurt felt his heart squeeze in the most bittersweet way. He laid his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes letting his big-hearted father comfort him.

After Rachel's performance, Puck, Mike and Artie followed with the highly inappropriate and rock and roll version of _Put your hands on me_. Kurt was shaking his head as Blaine and Tina danced their way through the song like two children on a sugar rush.

Then came Finn's best man speech. It was funny and sweet and heartfelt and everything Finn could do when his heart really was in something. Kurt didn't cry this time, too busy laughing at the old jokes and stilted innuendo his brother was making but he did catch Blaine trying to discretely wipe away a few tears. He caught his gaze and mouthed: 'Really?' but Blaine just shrugged with a small smile. Kurt rolled his eyes but he did bring Blaine closer for quick hug and smooch.

"You're such a softie," he teased.

"Shut up," Blaine said snuggling closer.

Kat, Blaine's best friend from college came to claim Kurt for a dance and Blaine grabbed Rachel before she could run to Finn. They laughed and danced and giggled until they couldn't breathe anymore and the sappiness of the moment would have killed Santana if she hadn't been missing for the last half hour.

Quinn, Tina, Brittany and a few of the Warblers took the stage and brought the house down with a crazy rendition of _Can't help falling in love with you_. Not a single soul was left out of the dance floor, grandparents, uncles, aunts, young cousins, siblings, friends, glee clubbers; everyone was rocking its way around the dance floor. Blaine and Kurt got separated early into the song and changed so many partners that by the end of it they found themselves in each other's arm again.

"Hello, husband," Blaine smiled goofily.

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that," Kurt smirked and kissed him. "I like it a lot."

"Enjoying the party?" Blaine asked when his lips were available again.

"You know I am," Kurt replied squeezing his husband's waist. "I couldn't have dreamed it better."

The song came to an end as Blaine was showing Kurt a new dance move. They laughed and joined in the applause. They were about to get back to their seats as diner would be served next when Santana appeared on stage. She looked stunning in her red cocktail dress and her hair curled around her beautiful face. She looked around the room until she found the married couple and smiled at them. That woman could take on the world with a smile that. Strangely enough, she seemed nervous. She took a deep breath and came to the microphone.

"Hi. I know we're all hungry so I won't take too much of your time," Kurt was surprised by the sweetness of her voice. Over the years, Santana had matured a lot and had learned to control her tongue. In other words, she had learned to take people's feelings into consideration. However, she rarely every sounded vulnerable or sweet. Yet, here she was, smiling nervously at Kurt and Blaine, her eyes soft and unguarded.

"I'm Santana, an old friend of the happy couple. Now, Klaine and I, we've been through a lot," she said grinning at them as the crowd laughed at their given name. "I haven't always been what you could call nice to these boys but despite all that, they've always been there for me. Always. Even when I mocked their hair and their bowties. Always."

Kurt smiled softly and he entwined his fingers with Blaine's.

"They sang to me once. It was a dark time for me and I reacted to their kindness the only way I knew how, I mocked them. I never told you this but I've regretted it ever since. And todays, on this wonderful occasion, I'd like to pay you back. A song for a song."

She smiled and gave her cue to the band which started playing _Halo_.

_Remember those walls I built  
>Well, baby they're tumbling down<br>And they didn't even put up a fight  
>They didn't even make up a sound<em>

Her voice was deep and husky and beautiful and Kurt felt tears spring up. Blaine pulled him into his arms and they started to sway to the music.

_I found a way to let you in  
>But I never really had a doubt<br>Standing in the light of your halo  
>I got my angel now<em>

"My angel," Blaine whispered and Kurt laughed.

"Such a dork!"

"Shh! Listen!"

_It's like I've been awakened  
>Every rule I had you breakin'<br>It's the risk that I'm takin'  
>I ain't never gonna shut you out<em>

Santana was joined on stage by all the girls of their old glee club and everyone went to sit, leaving Blaine and Kurt dancing alone.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
>I'm surrounded by your embrace<br>Baby I can see your halo  
>You know you're my saving grace<em>

"She chose wisely, our little she-devil," Kurt whispered and kissed Blaine softly.

_You're everything I need and more  
>It's written all over your face<br>Baby I can feel your halo  
>Pray it won't fade away<em>

Santana got off the stage mic in hand and joined them on the dance floor. They pulled her into their arms and together they sang the chorus. And then they kept on singing until everyone of their friends, even the newer ones, and the one who never sang outside of their showers joined in. By the end of it, Blaine, Santana and Kurt were mess of tears and bubbling laughter. They hugged each other, trading insults and loving words and Kurt was sure that if his heart had not exploded then, it never would.


End file.
